This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The evaluation program of the ND INBRE has moved from UND Administrative Core to Mayville State University but remains under the direction of Dr. Pat Conway. The goal of program evaluation in the ND INBRE is to track matriculating students to determine career choice and impact of the INBRE experience. This has been very effective and the ND INBRE now has a functioning database that can track the career paths of program participants. Also contained within the database are their accomplishments as part of INBRE and their immediate evaluation of the INBRE experience. The ND INBRE intends to datamine this base over time to determine the features of the ND INBRE that enhanced career success and entry into the professional pipeline. It is also important to note that Dr. Conway does perform an independent examination of the success of the ND INBRE.